User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: Julian Rowen Maxwell
Name: Elijah Walker ( Michael Smith; Reaper form) Power(s): *Supernatural Condition *Grim Reaper Physiology **Weapon Manipulation ***Weapon Proficiency ***Weapon Calling **Soul Sight ***Energy Perception *'When using the R'eaper ' ' *Conceptual Attacks **Causality Reversal **Unrestricted Murdering ***Unavertable Death **Severing *Death-Force Attacks (When out of Death '' Rounds)'' **Death Infusion **Death-Force Bullet Projection **Sword Beam Emission (When in Sword Form) **Reflective Attacks **Scatter Shot **Hand Blasts *'When using the Redeemer ' *Impurity Destruction **Purification ***Exorcism ***Sanctification ***Smite ***Soul Mutilation *Holy Fire Infusion **Holy-Fire Bullet Projection **Sword Beam Emission (When in Sword Form) **Reflective Attacks **Scatter Shot **Hand Blasts Alignment: Lawful Good Motto: "I will kill all evil that opposes me." Quote(s): (To a demon) - "Beings like you make me sick. You think you control and own everything, like it's yours to toy with and destroy. You kill senselessly. Be gone from my presence. The stench of your vile existence irritates me. (To the person who killed him) - "Mercy? Sorry but I can't show you mercy. See you in Hell and may God have mercy on your soul! Amen!" (To "Death") - "I'm tired of your fucking games! *Aims Reaper at him* Give me some answers! Now!" Occupations: "Janitor" for Death, Grim Reaper, High Schooler, Paranormal Investigator Origin Story: Elijah Walker was born to an upper-middle class family in Brightcrest City. He was the son of Johnathan Walker, a respected police officer of the BPD, and Britney Walker. At a young age, he could "see" and sense things others couldn't. He saw and sensed ghosts and other entities which freaked him out until his father calmed him down and told him it all wasn't real. As time went on, he saw and sensed less until he couldn't anymore. Around the time Elijah entered high school, he admired his father and his job so much, wanting to be like him and champion justice and the law. He was also very popular, especially with women. One day, while walking home from school he saw some mafia members dumping dead bodies at the pier. Wanting to get them arrested, he snuck closer and tried to take pictures with his cell phone and text them to his dad. Thinking he wasn't seen, he ran away towards home as fast as humanly possible. Half-way there, a black Cadillac began driving behind him ever so slowly. He acted as if he didn't notice however when it started speeding it he ran once more, knowing it was the men from the pier. They grabbed him and beat him senseless, breaking four of his ribs and causing massive internal bleeding in the process, The only thought on Elijah's mind was not dying. He tried crawling away but it failed horribly. The last words he heard were "Sorry kid but I can't show you mercy. See you in Hell and may God have mercy on your soul. Amen." They had shot him in the head. Elijah felt as his very spirit detached itself from his body but something stopped it. It was going back into his dead body for some strange reason. He knew he was dead yet, he knew that his spirit, his soul, shouldn't be doing this. After he was back in his body, he groped the area where he was shot. The blood was there but the exit point wasn't. It has healed. He also didn't feel in pain anymore. He got up looked around and found no one but a main with pure white hair in a snow white suit staning over him and smiling. The person introduced himself as Death and told Elijah he resurrected him because he possessed an unnatural amount of spiritual potential for a human and he wants Elijah to become one of his Reapers. If Elijah accepts, he can continue living. If he refuses, he'll die once more. Elijah accepts and is granted his position and powers as a Reaper and an overseer in the form of the 8th Executioner, Ecron. Two months later, Elijah Waker has taken on the persona of Micheal Smith, a paranormal investigator who works alongside with the BPD, and has solved tons of "strange" cases with his newfound powers all the while "cleaning up" existential anomalies as a "Janitor", the lowlest level of Reaper, with Ecron teaching him how to use his powers. He has yet to tell his family about the events that transpired that night and continues to go to school to maintain his identity as Elijah Walker. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet